


A Garota Stark

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Cersei foi para a estúpida festa de Brandon Stark mais de curiosidade do que qualquer outra coisa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florrie/gifts).



Cersei foi para a estúpida festa de Brandon Stark mais de curiosidade do que qualquer outra coisa. Ela gostava de beber, mas o barulho, e as pessoas, e a idiotice em geral dos outros convidados fazia a experiência não valer a pena. Mas ela tinha que ver quem era a garotinha da oitava série que tinha conquistado Robert Baratheon (e algumas más línguas diziam conquistado até o professor Rhaegar), Cersei precisava dar um rosto ao seu ódio.

Ela olhou para o cômodo cheio de adolescentes bêbados rindo feito uns imbecis, e tentou achar alguém que era mais bela do que ela.

"Você está procurando por alguém ?" uma garota usando a camisa de uma banda de rock e com os cabelos despenteados perguntou.

"Não" Cersei disse rispidamente.

"Parecia que você estava procurando alguém"

"Lyanna Stark. Satisfeita ?"

"Oh. O que você quer com Lyanna Stark ?"

"Não é da sua conta"

"Okay" a garota disse sem parecer muito perturbada.

"Você conhece ela ?" Cersei perguntou.

"Sim, você poderia dizer que eu conheço"

"Você sabe onde o quarto dela é ?"

"Sim"

"Ela está lá ?"

"Não”

“Tem certeza ?”

“Sim, eu tenho certeza"

"Pode me mostrar onde é ? Eu vou te compensar mais tarde"

"Hum...okay"

A garota disse, segurou a mão dela e a puxou por entre a multidão até as escadas, e continuou segurando mesmo após elas terem subido.  _Provavelmente é uma lésbica_ , Cersei pensou e decidiu que isso poderia útil, já que garotas tão novas raramente estavam fora do armário tudo que ela precisava era dar uns amassos por alguns minutos para ter material de chantagem caso a garota se sentisse culpada sobre deixá-la ir bisbilhotar o quarto de Lyanna. Cersei tendia a preferir homens mas ela tinha beijado e feito algumas outras coisas com Taena Merryweather no acampamento de verão e não tinha sido nenhum sacrifício.

"Chegamos" disse a garota, logo após parar na frente de uma porta com um pôster de uma antiga banda de Rock.

Cersei abriu a porta sem delongas. Ela não ficou muito impressionada realmente, tênis da all star jogados no chão, mais posteres de bandas cobrindo as paredes, alguns lobos de pelúcia em cima do armário, muito clichê realmente. A única coisa que não se encaixava eram um vaso de rosas azuis em cima da comoda, sem perceber Cersei andou em direção a elas.

"Você gosta de rosas azuis ?"a garota perguntou.

"Sim, eu suponho. Embora eu prefira as vermelhas" Cersei respondeu

"Eu gosto delas também, meu amigo Howland diz que as vermelhas simbolizam paixão"

"O seu amigo Howland comentou qual o significado das azuis também ?"

"Sim. Ele diz que elas simbolizam o inatingível, coisas que uma pessoa nunca pode ter"

"Isso não existe, o que existe é pessoas que desistem ao invés de lutar pelo que elas querem e chamam de inatingível pra justificar a sua própria fraqueza"

"Eu posso ver porque as rosas vermelhas combinam com você" ela disse com as bochechas um tanto coradas.

"Bom" Cersei disse e beijou a garota.

Cersei só estava planejando fazer isso mais tarde, mas ela decidiu que não importava realmente. A garota pareceu um pouco surpresa mas logo a estava beijando de volta, e ela não protestou quando Cersei a levou na direção da cama de Lyanna. Ela não era classicamente bela como Cersei, ou mesmo gostosa como Taena, os cabelos dela eram castanhos e os olhos acinzentados e quase sem seios, mas ainda assim havia algo charmoso sobre ela, algo leve, algo que implorava para ser corrompido.

Cersei só saiu de lá umas duas horas mais tarde, e só percebeu que ela não tinha pegado nada de relevante no quarto quando estava a caminho de casa, ela não tinha procurado nenhum álbum de fotos pra ver a aparência dela, nenhum diário para descobrir alguns podres da garota, e ela nem tinha cortado algumas das roupas de Lyanna como ela tinha planejado. Mas para a sua surpresa ela percebeu que não se importava muito.

Ela não tinha conseguido o que ela queria mas fora uma noite prazerosa, ela poderia ir procurar por Lyanna Stark algum outro dia.


	2. Reencontro

Cersei estava distraída observando pela janela professor Rhaegar tocar a harpa, tanto que ela só percebeu que havia alguém ao seu lado quando a outra garota disse :

“Oi”

“Vá pro inferno”

“O que eu fiz para merecer isso ?”

“Você sabe muito bem o que você fez Lyanna Stark”

“Oh, você descobriu”

“Sim eu descobri, e eu não gosto quando os outros me contam mentiras”

“Tecnicamente eu não menti, você nunca perguntou o meu nome, e você não tem muito direito de bancar superioridade moral quando você estava lá para bisbilhotar o meu quarto”

“Talvez não, mas eu não ligo. Eu não quero te ver mais”

“Pena, porque eu gostaria de ver mais de você”

Nesse momento Rhaegar pareceu ter notado a presença delas, ele largou sua harpa e começou a andar na direção delas. Ele estava sorrindo e seus olhos estavam brilhando, e era por causa de Lyanna. Ele nunca olhou para Cersei assim. Ela sentiu tanta raiva naquele momento que ela tomou uma decisão : Ela não podia tê-lo, mas talvez ela pudesse ter algo que ele queria, e ela podia garantir que ele não conseguisse nada.

“Me beije” Cersei disse.

“Isso significa que você me perdoa ?” Lyanna perguntou.

“Não, mas é um começo”


	3. Uma Conversa

Howland e Lyanna estavam na terceira hora da sua supermaratona de Buffy The Vampire Slayer quando ela perguntou pra ele :

"Como você sabe se a pessoa que você gosta é uma sociopata ?"

"Eu acho que se a pessoa tem o hábito de matar outras pessoas, isso é um forte indicativo"

"Isso é um psicopata Howland"

"Eu sei, eu tava brincando. Mas se você você estiver falando sobre quem eu acho que você está falando, na minha opinião um professor casado de trinta e tantos anos que fica flertando com uma menina que ainda nem entrou no ensino médio não conta como um sociopata, apenas um pervertido"

Lyanna riu e aí disse :

"Eu não estava falando sobre ele"

"Então sobre quem você está falando ?"

"Adivinha"

"Tá, mas primeiro dica : garoto ou garota ?"

"Garota"

"Tá, hum...Ashara ?"

"Eca, ela é namorada do meu irmão"

"Isso não parece parar o Brandon"

"Sim, mas eu não sou como o Brandon. Para de olhar pra assim eu não sou ! De qualquer maneira não é ela"

"Barbrey ?"

"Não"

"Dacey ?"

"Ela tem onze anos"

"Isso quer dizer que não é ela?"

"Sim, Howland eu não estou gostando de uma menina de onze anos"

"Catelyn ?"

"De novo uma namorada dos meus irmãos. Não é ela"

"Tá eu desisto, quem é ?"

"Cersei Lannister"

"Oh, agora a pergunta sobre a sociopatia faz sentido"

"Yep"

"Mas você vai tentar alguma coisa ?"

"Na verdade nós já fizemos algumas coisas na última festa do Brandon"

"Porque ela ?"

"Ela é bem decidida, ela não tem medo de arriscar, isso pode ser bem atraente. Também sabe eu tenho olhos em bom funcionamento, ela é tão bonita e alta"

"E cruel"

"Isso significa que você desaprova ?"

"Por enquanto não. E sabe se tudo der errado ela não pode ser pior do que Rhaegar"

"Provavelmente não, mas eu não acho que seria sábio subestima-la em nada"


End file.
